


Glitter on the wet streets

by Thighz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All The Glitter, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Zarcy, mention gencio, mentioned McHanzo, old club music, too much glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/Thighz
Summary: To most it's an otherworldly experience.To them; it's just another Saturday night.





	Glitter on the wet streets

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken me a million years, but I finally wrote something for Hino's artwork. I'm a sham. A fraud. I've been whimpering over their art for so long and look at me. Finally doing something.
> 
> You can see stripper Gabe: [Tumblr](https://hinoart.tumblr.com/post/171032617812/boxergabe-au) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hinokit/status/965377837220864000)  
> And stripper Jack: [Tumblr](https://hinoart.tumblr.com/post/171043335777/stripper-firemanjack-%C8%8F) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hinokit/status/965469700133027840)
> 
> And go give Hino some love.
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Saturday nights are made for fun. 

It’s the one day of the week where all the movie theaters are full and the restaurants require hour long wait times and every bar in town has some kind of event to celebrate.

But if you’re smart, if you  _ know _ where to go; there’s a place at the seaside that can make your saturday night the best you’ve ever had.

The building is unassuming, with a meager parking lot filled to the brim with cars. The ledge of the gabled roof is lined in white fairy lights and a purple neon sign sits above a set of golden double doors that reads: The Watchpoint.

It could be a restaurant or a high-class bar, but it’s not.

And even after the shock wears off and you’ve taken your seat:

You’ll never regret stepping through those golden doors.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0

  
  


“I swear to God if McCree is not through that door -.” A manicured nail belonging to one frazzled Angela Ziegler points at the metal ‘actors only’ door, “In five minutes, I’m making one of you put on the cowboy outfit.”

Across the busy room of make-up mirrors and clothing racks, a green-haired Genji makes an X with his arms across his naked, tattooed chest, “Nope. Hard pass.”

“You don’t make the rules.” Angela hisses.

“I will walk out that door if you make me.” Zarya’s thick russian accent comes from the left side of the room, where she’s snapping a set of bright pink armbands around her wrists.

Angela points a finger at her, “I already know what you look like in a cowboy hat. You get a pass.”

“TMI!” Genji shouts, ducking back down behind his mirror, “We do not need to know about your sex life.”

Zarya blows Angela a kiss and returns to putting the finishing touches on her outfit for the night.

“We have three bridal parties waiting and a bachelor party arriving in fifteen minutes.” Angela rubs her hands down her face, “I can’t have a line-up without a cowboy.”

“Cliché.” Genji waves a hand above the lights of his mirror.

“Cute as you are on a pole, Genji, McCree’s hairy chest is where the money’s at.” Angela pulls out a tablet and a stylus and squints down at it, “Okay. So Jesse is the only one who didn’t clock in yet -.” She looks up at her dancers getting ready for the night. A stern frown creases her forehead, “Where the hell is Gabe and Jack?”

“Making out in the hallway.” Lucio peers through a rack of sparkly outfits, “They dipped out right before you came in to check on us.”

Angela’s heels click across the tile as she heads for the door leading to the private bathrooms for the dancers. She shoves it open and sure enough, wrapped around each other like a pair of sloths, was Gabriel and Jack.

They don’t even seem to notice the door has opened. Gabe has his tongue shoved inside Jack’s very eager mouth and his hand down the back of -

Jack’s not even  _ dressed _ yet.

“Are you two serious?” She growls.

There isn’t a surprised jumping apart or a shriek at being caught, Gabe just slowly parts from Jack’s mouth, gives his now bruised bottom lip a little lick and sends Angela a wink, “We’ll be ready in time. Give us a minute.”

“You  _ live together. _ ” She shakes a hand at them, “How is this happening at work?”

Jack’s eyes slide over to her and he gives a little half smile as his fingers ply at the red lining of the opening to the boxer robe Gabe is wearing, “I stayed behind for dog duty and I got a little excited when I saw what he was doing tonight.”

Angela closes her eyes and counts backwards from ten, “I never should have hired you.”

“Hey.” Jack protests.

She scowls and jabs a finger in Jack’s direction, “You have ten minutes to be dressed.” She leaves the door open and turns to face the dressing room, “Someone text McCree!”

On mark, the metal door flies open and one Jesse McCree stumbles through. He’s grinning, with a flush high on his cheeks and still wearing his day job uniform to the local auto shop.

“You’re late.” Angela sighs as he beelines past her, “And you’re still in your work clothes.”

Genji wrinkles his nose, “You’ll need a  _ shower _ .”

Jesse grabs for his outfit impatiently, “I know, I know. Put me at the end of the line up.” He opens the drawer of his personal table and pulls out his red thong for the night, “Got caught up on Hanzo’s car.”

Genji makes air quotes and mouths ‘caught up’. Jesse flips him the bird and moves towards Angela. He pecks her on the cheek, still smelling of sweat and grease, before stepping out into the hall to head for a quick wash down.

“Aw hell you two. In the hallway? Really?” Jesse complains behind her.

“Go put your late ass in the shower, McCree.” Gabriel snaps.

“Yea. Yea.” Another door clicks shut and Angela lets out a slow breath before marking Jesse on the timesheet.

Jack and Gabe finally step around her and head for their respective tables to finish getting ready. She watches Gabe finally put his shoes on and check to make sure the boxing gloves he’ll be wearing are still sitting on his table.

By the time she’s checked with Hana and the stagehands and made sure everything was going smoothly with the waitresses and the patrons, Jack has his overalls on and Genji is grinning up at him holding a white jar.

“I made something special for you.”

Jack’s staring down at the contents, his bright red fireman’s hat tilting forward, “It’s different than usual.”

“Oh yea.” Genji dips two fingers inside the jar and the usual ‘ash and dirt’ looking cream Jack uses to decorate his chest with now glints under the forencent lights.

Genji smears it haphazardly down Jack’s arms and abs and practically coats his pecs in it. Lucio leans back in Genji’s chair, dreads dangling and one bedazzled eyebrow lifted.

“Having fun?”

Genji hums and rubs another generous amount of glitter dirt over Jack’s left nipple, “These are his best feature.”

Lucio grins, “Can’t argue with you there.”

“They taste even better.” Gabe flicks the hood of his robe up and grins before giving Jack’s ass a squeeze. Jack yelps and swats at his hand, but Gabe pulls it away,  gives him a nosey kiss, then heads to the stage curtain to follow behind Zarya’s act.

“Alright.” McCree falls through the door again, dressed in his cowboy hat and chaps ensemble, “I’m ready.”

Angela lets her shoulders relax, “Okay. Everyone knows their routines.” She snaps her fingers, “When Hana calls for you, work your magic.”

Gabe peeks through the curtains while Zarya’s workout routine continues in the background.

“We have a lot of wedding parties out there tonight, so I want everyone on the floor after your acts. Chat with the guests. Cheer on your co-workers. You know the drill.” She smiles and joins Gabriel at the curtain, “Have fun.”

The music is louder as she steps backstage with Gabriel. She can hear the rest of the dancers behind the curtain, chatting about their routines.

“We’re a handful.” Gabe elbows her, mouth forming into a wry smile, “But don’t ever think we aren’t grateful.”

She gives a little laugh and elbows him back, “Go knock ‘em dead.”

He gives her a punch in the arm with his red glove and heads where Hana is waving him over. She pushes a finger against her headset as Zarya steps backstage and a rush of stage hands go out to clean up the clothing.

Zarya joins her, dressed in nothing but bright pink boxers and a ripped muscle shirt you could see the tips of her nipples through. Angela’s heart does a little jump and her stomach twists with the type of arousal she doesn’t need at the beginning of the night.

“Mmm. You have that look.” Zarya tips her chin up with a finger.

“There’s no look.” Angela sniffs, “You always look like this coming off stage.”

Zarya grins and presses their mouths together in a swift kiss, “I plan on taking you at your desk at the end of the night. Fair warning.”

Oh.

Angela melts into the kiss and tries very, very hard not to drag the pink-haired woman to that very destination and call it an early night.

“Go.” She breaks the kiss and shoves her to the exit that will lead her to the bar, “Make the rounds.”

Zarya salutes with a grin, “Yes boss.”

Angela pats at her hair and the flush of her cheeks before following close behind.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Jack grabs his prop axe after Genji finishes smearing glitter all over his chest and follows the rest of the dancers to the backstage area. Hana is barking out orders and the hands are obeying on the dot, managing chairs, tossed clothing, shoving crumbled bills into the dancers respective money jars.

He settles near the edge of the curtains to watch Gabriel’s act.

The Watchpoints audience is drenched in blackout blue lighting and the stage lights focus in on Gabe’s hunched up form. A few people in the front row lean forward, patting each others arms excitedly and pointing at the big man dressed in a mini-skirt worthy boxing robe.

Jack grins and puts his chin in his hand as the first pulses of Trey Songz ‘Na Na’ vibrates through the speakers.

Gabe’s movements aren’t fluid like Genji’s pole dancing or over-confident like Jesse’s fan-favorite cowboy routine. He’s cocky and self-assured as he punches the air, putting his actual boxing experience to good use as he plays it up for the squealing audience.

His shoes squeak across the stage as he moves around, graceful and hopping from foot to foot as he moves along to his choreographed routine.

He keeps the hood up through the flirty punches and the on-his-knees hip swivels for the bride-to-be on the front right of the state. Then he jumps back to his feet and sheds the gloves one at a time, tossing them as close to backstage as he can before using those gorgeous, wide palms to push back the hood of his robe.

Gabe’s gorgeous. Gabe knows it. Jack knows it. Now every new face in the crowd knows it.

The sharp, narrowed gaze, the full mouth hidden behind a goatee-beard combo. White scars from his short stint overseas where a goddamn IED almost kept him from taking the job and then offering it to Jack in the middle of a midnight taco bell trip.

Gabe focuses on the brides mostly, but gives the groom-to-be seated at the head of the stage a flash of the blood-red jock strap wrapped around his junk. The poor man looks like he’s never see anyone quite like Gabe before and Jack imagines his future wife or husband to be shy and timid in comparison to Gabe’s larger-than-life approach to dancing.

He’s completely stripped down to his jock strap and glistening in sweat by the time the song starts winding down to a finish and the crowd is tossing cash here and there and everywhere.

Jack meets him at the parting of the curtain as soon as the crow finishes their cheering. Gabe puts a hand behind his neck and reels him in for a biting, quick kiss before twisting him around by his shoulders to face the curtain. He takes one of Jack’s sparkly overall straps in hand and snaps it against the flesh of his back.

“Ow you ass.” Jack hisses.

Gabe growls and smoothes a hand down the slope of Jack’s neck, “You’re lucky that’s the only mark I leave on you before you go out there and show off your glittered ass.”

Jack sends him a flirty look over his shoulder, “You like my glittered ass.”

“Yea and my dicks going to need a condom to keep from looking like a pixie stick afterwards.” Gabe snaps the strap again and the stagehands return from their quick cleansing.

Jack tosses his axe over his shoulder and gives Hana a finger gun so she can announce his act for the tittering people outside the curtain. 

He takes a deep breath and steps out into the spotlight.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

“Oh  _ fu - Gabe - _ .”

Like music to his ears.

Gabe moves his gaze away from where Jack’s dick bounces between their stomachs to watch the man scramble for purchase along the sink of their private bathrooms. One hand catches the edge of the counter and the other slaps over Gabe’s shoulder to hold himself steady as Gabe slams inside of him with every thrust. He can feel the leg Jack has planted to the ground slipping and the one around his waist tightens to keep the balance.

It’s suffocatingly hot and all of that dirty glitter is smearing between their chests and it’s going to take multiple showers to wash that crap off.

But Gabe doesn’t care.

Jack looked  _ gorgeous _ out there tonight. All that glitter smeared across rippling muscle and the slow, intoxicating way he moves his hips and strips that fireman uniform from his body. He looked dirty and sweaty and fresh from a fire as the red lights and sirens built the tension of his act.

The hand on his shoulder tightens, “Fuck - Gabe - I’m close -.” Jack’s panting, head tipping back to bump against the glass of the mirror behind him.

Gabe growls, pumping his hips a little faster and glancing down to watch the ruddy, leaking tip of Jack’s cock bounce some more. He can see the slick glide of his own cock under Jack’s balls, condom covered as promised, due to the obscene amount of glitter around Jack’s crotch.

Jack had done it on purpose too. Had glided his big palms from pec to thighs and coated his entire body with the glitter. He’d even cupped his crotch and got the stuff all over his thong. Which Gabe will admit to himself was hot beyond belief and he’d like a private repeat performance when they’re practicing at home this week. Please and thank you.

Gabe leans forward and traps Jack’s cock between the hard lines of their toros, keeping his thrusts steady and nipping at Jack’s sharp chin. Jack drops his head back down, blue eyes fogged with pleasure and cheeks blotchy and red from the heat of both bathroom and performance.

Jack catches his bottom lip and tugs him forward with it. Gabe groans and slants their mouths together, slick and wet and too,  _ too _ hot.

He’s getting close and judging by the hoarse moans bleeding between their mouths, Jack is right there with him.

Gabe picks up the pace, “Always so goddamn gorgeous.” He noses along Jack’s cheek and nips at his earlobe, “You gonna come for me, Jackie?”

Jack nods frantically, the hand he has on Gabe sliding down his back and clawing beneath his shoulder blade.

“That’s it sunshine.” Gabe growls against his ear, hips surging forward, thighs straining as he holds Jack up on the counter, “Come on. Come for me.”

Jack does, with a sharp gasp and a painful dig of nails into the skin of his back.

Gabe can feel him spraying hot and sticky between their chests. His head kicks back and hits the mirror again with a loud thud and Gabe laughs through the soft ‘goddamnit ouch’ that Jack hisses in the aftermath of pain and orgasm.

His own pleasure curls tight between his legs and he scrambles to reach down, pulling their chests apart and tearing the condom free.

He jerks his release all over Jack’s crotch and up to his belly, white fluid mixing with the black glitter smeared all over that pale skin.

Gabe groans at the sight, curling over Jack’s hips and his own hitching forward with every wave of sensation.

Jack smooths a palm up Gabe’s chest, “You’re covered in glitter now.”

Gabe smirks and meets Jack’s eyes, “Not on my dick though.”

“Hmm.” Jack’s baby blues flick down, “You used your hand to finish yourself off.”

Gabe blinks and glances between them.

“ _ Goddamn _ it.”

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

  
  


“You two have got to stop fucking in the bathroom.” Jesse grumbles as he wipes the eyeliner away at his station.

Gabe folds up his outfit and hands it to one of the hands to have it washed. Jack is peering into the mirror of his own station and frowning at the glitter still under his eyes.

“I’ve got some stuff for that.” Genji assures as he wraps a scarf around his neck. He digs around in a basket under his table and tosses Jack a bottle of body wash, “It’ll get anything off.”

“Come on.” Lucio waves from the back door, “I’m hungry and the diner gets full of drunks if we don’t get there before four.”

“Where is Angela?” Jesse asks, “Normally she’s in here giving us the rundown of the night by now.”

“Oh she’s in her office.” Hana strips her headset off and tosses it on one of the desks, “With Zarya.”

“Ugh.” Jesse wrinkles his nose, “Does no one wait until they get home?”

“We do.” Lucio pipes up from the door, “I’m patient.”

“ _ He’s _ patient.” Genji mumbles to Jack, who chuckles and thanks him for the soap.

“Well, good job everyone.” Hana grins, “Another successful saturday.”

Gabe hands Jack his sweater and they join Lucio and Genji and Jesse at the back door. 

Jack pauses, “You going to join us, Han?”

She shakes her head, “Someone has to make sure everything gets locked up properly. All of you are useless.”

“Couldn’t agree more. Let’s go.” Jesse  insists, “I’m  _ hungry. _ ”

Gabe throws an arm around Jack’s neck and noses at his hairline as they follow the other dancers through the windy rear parking lot.

His heart sighs as Gabe’s warmth seeps into his side and the overall high from the night fades into a satisfying ache.

“We’ll see you there.” Genji calls out from the passenger seat of Lucio’s lime green car. Jesse sends them a wave from his own vehicle.

Gabe hands Jack his helmet and pulls his own over his head before throwing a leg over the red bike. Jack follows suit and tucks his hands into the warmth of Gabe’s jacket as the machine roars to life beneath them.

The front parking lot is empty as they circle round to exit the property. Jack turns his head to face the building as Gabe waits for a chance to turn onto the main road. There two people outside sweeping up under the fairy lights and placing trash in the cans for early morning disposal.

Jack smiles behind the helmet and as Gabe lurches forward, the glowing purple of the Watchpoint sign goes dark.

Ending another saturday night.

  
  


 

 

 


End file.
